pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Oil and Coal
In a region based on electricity... What will happen when two teams decide to use the power for nefarious deeds? Stop them. Catch the Pokemon. Beat the Gym Leaders. Restore peace to the region of Tsarnia! Pokemon List *Geckgo, the Glider Pokemon. The Grass Starter. *Eelow, the Submersible Pokemon. The Water Starter. *Sparklaw, the Flint Pokemon. Fire Starter. *Spoutrout, the Spill Pokemon. Exclusive to Oil. Water/Poison *Dropjaw, the Charred Pokemon. Exclusive to Coal. Dark/Water *Corecoal, the Bedrock Pokemon. Legendary to Coal. Known to encase anything into stone. Rock/Steel *Droughtspout, the Reaper Pokemon. Legendary to Oil. Known to remove any organic material or water. Ghost/Ground *Snipe, the Bird Pokemon. Flying. Known to fight Slake. *Slake, the Sea Snake Pokemon. Water. Known to fight Snipe. *Kohmodo, an evolution of Geckgo. The Floating Pokemon. Known to dwell between two dimensions. Grass. *Bottomseeker, an evolution of Eelow. The Spotlight Pokemon. Known to attack anything that dwells in the water. Water/Ghost. *Figre, an evolution of Sparklaw. The Hotheaded Pokemon. Known to fight it's own battles. Fire. *Quar, the Light Pokemon. Known best for it's sentry abilities in battles. Rock. *Amethick, the Tank Pokemon. Evolves from Quar when at low level happiness. Rock/Ice. *Rainow, the Archer Pokemon. Evolves from Quar when traded. Rock/Psychic. Known to predict when it's enemies attack, and rains arrows upon them. *Pirava, the Pirahna Pokemon. Seems to enjoy the warmth. Fire/Water. Works best in packs. Exclusive to Coal. *Jawr, the Shark Pokemon. It scares all Pokemon in a radius. Works best alone. Water/Ghost. Exclusive to Oil. *Hummingheard, the Swarm Pokemon. Flying/Fairy. Exclusive to Coal. *Shawk, the Veteran Pokemon. Fighting/Flying. Exclusive to Oil. It would be a great hunter, if its wings were not damaged. *Volmanoe, the King Pokemon. Fire/Rock. Evolves from Figre. *Wythorn, the Dragon Pokemon. Grass/Dragon. Evolves from Kohmodo. *Leviashun, the Loner Pokemon. Water/Ghost. Evolves from BottomSeeker. *Portex *Vortal *Crocosmile, the Hopeful Pokemon. Water. *Allifater, the Realization Pokemon. Water/Poison. Evolves from Crocosmile. *Tricod *Vorrdzmunn, the Knight Pokemon. Steel/Dark. *Allitter, the Alley Cat Pokemon. Normal. It seems to want company, yet is afraid of humans. *Felunge, the Scavenger Pokemon. Normal/Poison. It seems to hate all other Pokemon, and is very feral. Evolves from Allitter if it has low happiness at Level 20. *Roarban, the Pakour Pokemon. Normal/Steel. It seems to despise the ground, only coming down if it has to. Evolves from Alitter at high happiness at Level 20. *Gemtrail, the Conspiracy Pokemon. Rock/Flying. It is shy and loyal to only its owner. It doesn't seem to want to do anything except hide or flee. *Chernoble, the Brave Pokemon. Legendary, Ground/Poison. It has adopted the goal to defend Tsarnia, and will stop at nothing to protect it from others. *Fleegull, the Hidden Pokemon. Flying/Ghost. After being hunted to near extinction, it does not seem to want to appear. *Shriker, the Shrike Pokemon. Normal/Flying. It seems to want to reach the stars. *Barkall, the Hound Pokemon. Normal/Fighting. They are rumored to be great companions, if you can catch one. *Feetle, the Beetle Pokemon. Bug. *Crytallist, the Shine Pokemon. Bug. Evolves from female Feetle at Level 8. *Bulblow, the Firefly Pokemon. Electric/Bug. Evolves from Crystallist at Level 14. *Cryssilk, the Silky Pokemon. Bug. Evolves from male Feetle at Level 8. *Cothon, the Cotton Pokemon. Grass/Bug. Evolves from Cryssilk at Level 14. *Pytron, the Wire Snake Pokemon. Electric/Poison. *Stocker, the Creepy Pokemon. Grass/Ghost. Confirmed (Other Regions) *Furfrou *Litleo *Pyroar *Landorus *Thundorus *Tornadus *Burmy *Wormadam *Grimer *Muk *Entei *Suicune *Raikou *Zubat *Golbat *Crobat *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Spiritomb *Slugma *Magcargo *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Magikarp *Gyarados Members of the Team *CEO (Sol) *Recruiting! Region of Tsarnia *Grid City, the Player's home and bustling metropolis. *The Slums, a poor town near Grid City, accessible through the sewer. *Ghost Town, an unnamed city. *Area 151, a nuclear testing site. *The Great Landorus Desert, a hug desert. *Oil Drill, a giant oil well in the Great Landorus Desert. Oil Exclusive. *Coal Mine, a giant mine in a mesa in the Great Landorus Desert. Coal Exclusive. *Underwater Base, Team Float's base. *Ravine Base, Team Dust's base. *Trominna Island, home to Rexington. A nice tropical island off the coast of Tsarnia. *Port Obsidell, the island home to the Pokemon League and Obsidell Volcano. *Festus City, a coastal city east of Grid City. *Foggy Woods, a forest north of Festus City and east of Foggy Bog. Characters *Ricky, the Male Player. *Fern, the Female Player. *Demi, one of the Rivals. *Reginald, the second Rival. *Professor Yew *Team Float, the villain of Oil. Use Ghost-types. They want to destroy all Pokemon. Led by Gerhild. Their base is Underwater Base, in Hidrick Bay *Team Dust, the villain of Coal. Use Rock-types. They want to make Earth cave in, effectively destroying most life. Led by Nahuel. Their base is Ravine Base, between Aladd Mountain and Jack's Mountain. *Team Fallout, a minor villain in the Business District of Grid City. They want to poison Earth and turn those who seem worthy into cyborgs. Led by Maksim. Gym Leaders Oil and Coal has a new challenge for you. Elite Four Items *Laptop (key item) *Hatchet (replaces Cut) *Dinghy (replaces Surf) Other *Pokemon Nuclear Reaction *Atomic Forms Gallery Orangeportalmon.png Blueportalmon.png geckgo.png|Geckgo, still under construction. Corecoal.png quar.png|Quar! eelow.png|Eelow, under construction. carpkmn.png|I've been trying to create a line of car Pokemon. This is an early design. tricod.png|Tricod! tricodshiny.png|Tricod Shiny electrospookbysol.png sparklaw.png|Sparklaw Category:Pokemon Oil and Coal Category:Games